


Kaito Zoldyck

by CONJURINGCRAZYSLOTS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJURINGCRAZYSLOTS/pseuds/CONJURINGCRAZYSLOTS
Summary: When Kite met Gon and Killua, he ignored Killua for the reason that he could slip up and say something....The reason why is something he'd never want anyone to find out. It's the reason he wears that stupid hat, the reason he cut Killua off when speaking of the Zoldyck family, the reason he wont tell anyone where he was raised.
Relationships: Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Kaito Zoldyck

A mistake. That is what he heard most often from his father’s mouth. Kite’s story was never fully revealed, many may have even shooed it off, believing what he had said about having no idea where he was born. Kite knew exactly where he came from.  
It all started with the oldest Zoldyck, also known as Kite….Originally named Kaito Zoldyck.  
For years, his father and mother tried to mold him into the assassin his future siblings would become, but even with all of the pressure and the several methods they used, Kite refused. On one such occasion, he broke.  
“They’re innocent!” He argued.  
Silva scoffed. “No one is truly innocent. The world is full of tricks. You need to look past it and get over this ridiculous fear of murder. If you’re to be the heir of the Zoldyck family, You’d better see that you get past this pacifistic phase of yours.”  
The two were on a job. Silva had been hired to kill a man that was causing his client trouble. Silva saw this as an opportunity to push Kite towards murder once again.  
The boy was only 8 years old. Silva had often talked with his wife, Kikyo, about training him harder. Testing the methods that he hoped to use on their future children and if they worked, then the family would be one of fearsome assassins. One of them was forcing the child to kill.  
“ I won’t!” The boy trembled and fiddled with his long white locks. He was particularly skittish. He was tall for his age, but skinny and looked too frail for Silva to associate him with anything but weakness until proven otherwise.  
“Now!” Silva ordered, motioning to the man who was knocked unconscious before them.  
Kite shook his head furiously and backed away.  
Silva groaned and his nails sharpened like a cat’s claw. He slaughtered the man before the two. Blood splattered everywhere and Kite’s skin turned paler than it was normally. The child hugged himself and clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see the horrific gory sight before him.  
Silva sighed and grabbed the body bag he had brought.  
“We don’t ask whether the one in question is innocent or not. We just kill. It’s our job…Our purpose.” Silva dug up a hole and buried the body. He then grabbed Kite’s arm roughly and led him back to the mansion.  
When the two got home, the boy ran to the bathroom to clean the blood off him. He stared at the mirror above the sink as he scrubbed the blood off his face, the sight was horrific to him. All he could see was his father; His eye shape, his hair, Everything. He had gotten some features from his mother, but most from his father. He hated it. After he finished, he ran to his room and looked through his closet. He wanted something, anything, to cover his face. He couldn’t bear the sight of himself.

“It’s obvious what we have to do.” Silva said as he paced back and forth. “No matter what I do he won’t listen! He is not suited to be the heir! Not even a Zoldyck!”  
Kikyo looked at her husband, “You’re not suggesting we toss him aside…. Are you?”  
“What choice do we have?! He’s too weak! He isn’t suited to be a part of this family. What about the influence he’d have on Illumi?” Silva asked, motioning to the black-haired child that sat in Kikyo’s lap playing with a toy.  
“Yes you do have a point,” Kikyo sighed. “What about Illumi? What do we tell him when he wakes up tomorrow morning and his brother is gone?”  
Silva thought about it. “Pretend Kaito never existed. Illumi will soon forget about him and none of his future siblings will ever know.”

And so that day, Silva went to Kite and told him he had to leave. From Kite’s view, there was no evidence of sadness from his father.  
He didn’t mind leaving, in fact he was almost relieved. The child grabbed his coat before he walked out the door, not looking back at his father, not even his baby brother whom he treasured deeply, in fear that the confused look in his black-haired brother’s eyes would make him cry.  
Illumi, watched as he left.  
“Mommy?”  
The toddler looked at Kikyo confused, “Where is Nissan going?”  
Kikyo looked at Silva and then back at Illumi.  
“He’s decided to leave us.” She lied.  
“Will he ever come back?” Illumi asked, tearing up as if the child knew the answer.  
“No,” Silva answered, “Never.”  
Two butlers stood at the door, their eyes like daggers on Kite to make sure he left as he was ordered.

As Kite left Kukuroo Mountain, he felt a weight being lifted from his chest. His platinum hair flew with the breeze that passed him and the tween climbed onto the bus that drove tourists around the mountain, he then settled into a seat and leaned his head against the window, watching as the place he once called home disappeared from his sight.  
About 20 minutes later, he climbed out of the bus and tightened a blue cap he had swiped off one of the passengers that fell asleep. If anyone saw him, they’d probably recognize him as a Zoldyck, so he had to improvise.  
He changed his name to what we now know him as: Kite.  
The tween walked to a nearby village, he didn’t have any money, but he was good at the art of thievery, and animals sometimes helped; he wondered if they would come to his aid like normal.  
Kite gave a low whistle and a few dogs suddenly bounded to him, their tails wagging and their tongues hanging from the edge of their lips. They looked like strays.  
“Are you like me?” The boy asked. The dogs seemed to understand him and one of them nuzzled his snout in Kite’s palm. The little boy giggled and scratched behind his ear.  
A few moments later, he felt a small mouse poke at his ankle. Normally, mice would run from humans, so this was a strange sight. Kite kneeled and picked up the mouse gently, letting it crawl around in his hand. “Curious,” Were his only words.  
Suddenly, one of the dogs nudged him and motioned for him to follow. Kite lifted a brow as it seemed like the dog was communicating with him, but he followed, letting the mouse on his palm crawl up his head onto his hat. The mouse crawled around and settled down as Kite followed the dog and his friends. \  
Kite followed in wonder as the dog led him and the other animals to a sewer underground. He walked into the dim sewers and found a few more animals. He spotted a cat and quickly walked over to it. He loved cats. The mouse on his head fearfully ran under his hair behind his neck. Kite took his hat off and set it upside down, as if they knew what he meant by taking it off and placing it like that, a few kittens ran over and crawled into his hat. There was an assortment of colors inside the blue cap; A few white ones, a few greys, a few black and orange baby kittens. Kite picked up a black one and stroked her fur. The mouse behind his ear ran off, which the kitten noticed and tried to chase it.  
“No no, I’ll find you something better.” Kite said. Tomorrow, the boy decided he would start finding food for himself and these animals. It seemed like they understood him, so maybe they could help.  
Kite watched as the kittens eventually crawled out of his cap and over to their mothers or to play with other cats or even dogs. He grabbed the cap and stuck it back on his head, he then sat against a wall and closed his eyes. This morning, he wouldn’t have imagined spending the night in a sewer with animals that could understand as if he were a Disney princess, but here he was. Kite’s white lashes fluttered and he soon fell asleep, dogs and cats surrounding him as he shivered in the cold dampness of the sewers. 

Days turned to weeks that turned to months that turned to years. Kite had spent 8 years now on the streets. He had turned from a street rat to a petty thief. He moved around sometimes if the police got involved, but otherwise, Kite was living his life happily. He had mostly forgotten about Silva and Kikyo and he felt better for it. Occasionally, he did have nightmares of Silva and more than half the time, he awoke from his own screams.  
That day though, he wasn’t going to let anything get in the way. No night terrors, no painful memories of the way his parents tortured and tormented him, nothing. Today was his birthday, December 15th. That morning, he had swiped a few things for the animals, but now he was running from a few street thugs he had stolen bread from.  
“Hey kid!” One of them called out.  
There were about 3 about them. Kite tossed the loaf of bread to a dog then split from him to lose the thugs. One of them nearly grabbed him by his hair, but he was too quick. He jumped across a fence and off a dumpster and onto the ground.  
As he ran away from the thugs, a smile spread across his face, almost like excitement as he ran with his dogs and a bird flew over him and the dogs. Once they were far enough, the dog held out the loaf to Kite with his mouth, and the teen took it with a sarcastic bow. 

When Kite walked into the sewer, he expected to see his dogs and cats waiting for him inside, but instead, there was a man. The man looked to be in his 20s and Kite held his bread loaf as if he were hugging it. Was there a fourth thug? Did he follow me here? Those thoughts raced through Kites head as the man looked at him.  
“You live down here with these guys? Looks like fun!”


End file.
